Make Things Right
by Emifaith
Summary: I'M BACK! What happens when you find out you have a child you never knew about? what would you do if they had been brutally attcked? you learn to make things right. Updated 23/01/09
1. Learning the Truth

He sat there staring at his phone. The last time he'd seen or heard from here was over 17 years ago, before she disappeared without a trace. Now she was dead and all his questions would be left unanswered. Snapping back to reality, he stood, piking up his keys, and went out to his SUV. Driving to the scene, her house, memories flooded his mind. The first time the met, the day he asked her out, their first kiss, the first night they spent together. Many other little memories that meant so much, played out in his head, until he finally pulled up at the gate. After flashing his badge, he was allowed in, and up to the house. After stopping, he took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself and prepare himself for what was to come, what he was about to see. He got out of the car and made his way inside. The house was crawling with agents the forensics team and LAPD. An officer him to her body. What he saw made his blood run cold and his heart stop. There she lay in a pool of her own blood, and what seemed like a couple dozen stab wounds in her chest. He bent down to take a closer look, when Megan walked in.

"Hey Don." She said. He looked up to her.

"Hey, what happened here?" he asked.

"She and her daughter were found about an hour ago, by the housekeeper. Her daughters on the way to the hospital now." She told him.

"Daughter?" Don asked confused.

"Yeah, it looks like she interrupted the killer. Her wounds are nowhere near as extensive as Ms. Anderson's here are." She explained. "The housekeeper said, Ms. Anderson had been out of town the passed week on business, and her daughter was staying at a friends. She wasn't supposed to be home till this afternoon. Ms Anderson arrived home late last night. David's at the hospital waiting to talk to the daughter."

"Does the daughter have a name?"

"Alaura. She's seventeen. Attends Hillston Prep. School. The housekeeper doesn't know who her father is, so we don't have her next of kin."

"Did you say 17?" Don asked, this whole thing was getting crazier by the second.

"Yeah. Is something wrong Don?" Megan asked noticing the change in her boss.

"No, it's nothing. I'm going to go down to the hospital, and see if she's awake." He said and left. On his way to the hospital. One question kept repeating in his mind, 'Is this why she left?' he couldn't think about anything else, but the young girl lying in the hospital. When he arrived, he made his way up to recovery, learning she had come out of surgery. He found David waiting outside the girl's room, waiting for her to awaken, when he found the floor.

"How is she?" Don asked.

"The doctors say she's going to be fine. She's going to be in here for a couple of days. It'll give us a chance to find her family." David told him.

"Ok. I'm going to go in there." Don said and entered the room. Lying in the hospital bed on the other side of the room was the young girl. She looked extremely pale in contrast to her jet black hair. Don could see a lot of Beth in the young girl. In fact aside from her hair, which was dark, she could've been mistaken for Beth. He took a seat beside the girl, and stared at her. He didn't know how much time had passed, it felt like hours, but may have only been minutes, when the young girl finally opened her eyes. Staring back at him was a pair of brown eyes. His eyes. The girl looked confused for a moment, as if trying to work out where she was, then she became scared. Seeing this Don reached out a placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's ok, you're safe now." He tried reassuring her. Once she was calm, he called for the doctor. After a quick check over he gave the ok for her to be questioned.

"Alaura, I'm Agent Eppes, with the FBI. What can you tell me about who attacked you?" Don asked once the doctor had left.

"I had forgotten an assignment I needed to hand in today, so I stopped by home on my way to school. As I was heading up to my room I could hear yelling coming from downstairs, so I went down to check it out. I didn't think mum was coming home till this afternoon. Anyway, when I got to her study, I couldn't see anything, so I went in further. Mum was on the ground there was blood everywhere. I only saw the back of the guys head. I started to walk back and leave, but I ran into a cabinet. When I looked up the guy had stood up and turned to me. Then it all happened so fast, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with this searing pain in my side and the guy told me this was all my fault." She told him, tears starting to fall.

"Can you describe the man?" Don asked.

"No, everything about him is fuzzy, like I don't want to remember, like maybe I already know him." She explained.

"Can you tell me what they were arguing about?"

"He yelled something her about killing his child. And she said something about him never hurting anyone ever again."

"Do you know what either of them meant by what they said?"

"Not really."

"Ok thanks. You did really well. I'm going to leave you my card, if you think of anything else, give me a call. I'm also going to leave someone posted outside your door, just in case."

"Ok, thank you Agent Eppes." Alaura's eyes began to droop as Don exited the room. David stood up as his boss exited the room.

"I'm going to head back to the office. I'm also posting an officer outside the room. Can you stay till one arrives?" Don asked.

"Sure. Was she able to tell you much?" David inquired.

"Not much." Don said then turned around to leave.

When he arrived back at the office, he sat at his desk looking at a picture of Beth. '_Why didn't you tell me?_' he thought to himself. A throat cleared and he looked up to see Charlie standing there, concern clearly shining in his eyes.

"I heard about Beth. I'm sorry Don." He said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks. It's so strange, I haven't seen her in nearly 18 years, but it feels like she disappeared just yesterday." Don told Charlie. Megan approached the desk with papers in her hand.

"Don I think you should see this." She said holding out the paper to him.

"What is it?" he asked, taking it.

"Just look." She replied.

A.N. ok so how much do you all hate me right now. review and ill add the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

_"Just look." She replied._

Don looked down at the page. It was a birth certificate for Alaura. He had a feeling he knew why Megan had given this to him. Looking down he came to the line that said father's name. In bold letters was his name.

"I was right." He said to himself, not realising he had said that out aloud.

"Right about what?" Charlie asked.

"You knew about this?" Megan asked at the same time.

"I didn't know, but when I went to see her at the hospital, I kind of figured it out." Don said running a hand through his hair.

"Figure out what?" Charlie asked, clearly confused about this conversation.

"Beth has a 17 year old daughter." Don told him. He looked at Charlie and could see the cogs working in the mathematicians mind. Understanding quickly dawned

"You mean…" he trailed off. Don nodded to him. "Does she know?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think so. She didn't react when I told her who I was. Beth probably never told her." Don said standing up. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed towards the elevator. Charlie came running up beside him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the hospital." Don replied.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is it ok if I come with you? I'd really like to meet her."

"Sure, come on." The two brothers exited the building and made there way to Don's SUV.

As they approached to hospital room, Don began to have second thoughts about entering. What was he going to say to this young girl who had so recently lost her mother? Had seen her lying dead on the floor, and nearly died herself. Charlie, sensing his uneasiness, stopped and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you go in. I need to talk to David for a minute." Don told him.

"Ok." Charlie said and entered the room.

"What's up boss?" David asked after Charlie left.

"How is she?" Don asked.

"Good the doctor came and checked up on her again. I think she's asleep again. Why'd you and Charlie come back?"

"We found out about her father."

"And?" Don just handed him the birth certificate that he'd shoved into his pocket as he'd left the office. As David read what it said, his eyes widened.

"Is this right?"

"It works out right. I knew Beth in high school. One day she just disappeared. Then shows up over seventeen years later with a 17 year old daughter. I don't know if Alaura knows yet. I'm not sure how to tell her."

"I'm sorry I wish I could help you."

"Thanks anyway." Don turned and headed into the room. When he walked in, he spotted Charlie sitting by the bed talking to Alaura. The pair was laughing at something Charlie had said.

"Hey you two. What you laughing at?"

"Charlie was telling me about the time you got caught sneaking my mum out of the house." Alaura said as her giggles began to subside. As the room got quiet, an awkward silence settled over them. Finally Alaura decided to end it.

"You're him aren't you?" She asked.

"Who?" Don asked confused.

"My dad."

"So you know then."

"Mum never gave me a name. She told me she'd tell me if I asked. I never got the chance to. But she used to tell me stories about you. Told me you were her first love. The whole high school romance. She also told my about my math genius uncle. When Charlie told me that you used to date my mum in high school, I put it all together."

"Well that saves me from finding a way to tell you. Have you remembered anything else about the attack?" Don asked, changing the subject. Alaura just shook her head no. At that moment, a woman, who appeared to be in her thirties entered the room.

"Hey Ally, I heard about your mum. I thought you might want to talk." The woman said ignoring the two men standing in the room.

"Hey Molly, I'm not sure if I'm up for much talking. Molly this is Agent Don Eppes, with the FBI and his brother Charlie. He's a professor at CalSci. Don, Charlie, this is Dr Molly James, my therapist." Alaura said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you both." Molly said holding out her hand. Don took it and replied.

"You too, I should probably be getting back to the office." He turned back too Alaura.

"Will you come back?" Alaura asked staring down at the sheet she was scrunching in her hands, not willing to look into his eyes, out of fear that the answer would be no.

"Of course, if you want me too." He told her walking over and giving her hand a squeeze. At that, she looked up at him.

"I'd like that." She said. He placed a kiss on the top of her head then he and Charlie left the room.

"Now bro, that wasn't so hard. You didn't even have to tell her. She's a real smart one, that one." Charlie said.

"Yeah, she is. I just hope I can get the guy that hurt her, before he tries again." Don said.

"You think he will?" Charlie asked.

"She's the only one that can identify him. People will do anything to avoid getting caught. I just don't want her hurt." With that they left the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As day began to turn into night, Don found himself at his desk, looking over at the crime scene pictures and reports, hoping for something to pop out and help him find the culprit. All of a sudden the silence was broken by his phone ringing.

"Eppes." He said.

"Agent Eppes, its Molly James here. We met at the hospital earlier." Came the voice down the phone.

"Oh yes Dr James. How can I help you?" Don asked puzzled as why she was calling.

"Actually I think I might be able to help you. Can I stop by your office?"

"Sure, that's fine. May I ask what this is about?"

"I'd rather explain in person. I'll be there soon." And with that she hung up. Don stared at the receiver puzzled for a second before placing it in the cradle. Fifteen minutes later, he saw Molly being escorted of to his desk. He stood and offered her his seat.

"So Dr James, what is it that you had to tell me?" don began.

"Please call me Molly. I think I may know who attacked Ally and her mother this morning." She explained.

"How?" Don asked.

"Now what I'm about to tell you can land me in a lot of trouble, what with doctor/patient confidentiality, but under the circumstances, I'll risking losing my license. When Ally was thirteen, her mother started dating this guy, real piece of work, anyway about six months into the relationship things got serious and he moved into the house with them. That's when things got bad. Her mum would be working late or go away on business and Ally was left with him. Now Beth didn't know he was a bad guy, to the outside world he was this sweet, sensitive guy who treated Beth as a princess, but behind closed doors he was a monster. The things he did to that girl. He should be locked up. When Beth found out she lost it. She kicked him out and told him if he ever came near them again she'd go to the police. Later on she found out she was pregnant, but couldn't go through with it, she didn't want to put that child through what Ally went through, so she got an abortion. She didn't know, but Ally found out about the pregnancy, Beth wanted to protect her from all that. Ally refused to talk to the police about what Harrison did to her, so her mother sent her to me. She had been making some real progress, until about three months ago. She began to repress what had happened to her, it's gotten to the point where she doesn't remember it happening. Any way after you left, I stayed with her for a while. She finally opened up to me about what had happened today. When she told me what she had heard, I knew it was him. I think her repression is why she doesn't remember his face." As Molly finished her story, Don just sat there dumbstruck. He didn't know how to react.

"She had said earlier, when she was telling me what happened, that she felt like she didn't want to remember his face." Was all he could think of to say.

"She always over thinks things, that girl, but she was right."

"I need you to tell me what exactly he did to her."Don said.

"I think you know, but I'll tell you. He molestated her." Molly replied. Don saw red, has anger bubblinh slowly to the surface.

"What's his name?" Don asked, barely restraining his anger.

"Harrison Michaels." Molly said.

"Thank you Molly that should really help."

"That's ok, that girl is important to me, she's been through a lot, I don't want to see her hurt again." Molly said as she stood and left the office.


	3. Getting to the Truth

_Chapter 3 - Getting to the Truth_

Don sat there for a minute before pulling out his phone.

"Reeves." Came a voice down the phone when it was picked up.

"Hey, its Don, I need you to come into the office. I think I got a lead." He told her.

"I'm in the lobby, I was about to come back in anyway. I'll see you in a few." Megan said and she hung up. Don went back to the photos on his desk.

Minutes later he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey boss, what's this lead? I didn't think Alaura remembered the guy." Megan asked.

"She doesn't, but she was talking to her therapist and she recognised the guy from what Ally told her, and believe me I want this guy found before he goes anywhere near my daughter again." Don said his fury beginning to build.

"Ok, so who is this guy?"

"It's someone Beth used to date."

"So this is a bad break-up thing? It seems a bit extreme."

"Not exactly, Beth broke it off when she found out he'd been molesting Alaura. This is about the fact that Beth aborted a pregnancy afterwards, he found out and got angry."

"So Alaura knew the guy, why couldn't she tell us who he was?"

"Molly, Dr. James, said that lately Ally's been repressing the molestation, it's gotten to the point where she doesn't remember any of it, including this guy."

"Ok then, so do you have a name?"

"Yeah, Harrison Michaels."

"I think I saw that name somewhere." Megan said picking a file up off her desk. She began flipping through it until she found what she was looking for. "Here, Michaels called her yesterday at 5:30, maybe it was to meet up and talk."

"Well I think that's a good place to start. Let's go pick him up."

* * *

An hour later, Don and David were sitting with a man in interrogation, with Megan watching from observation.

"What can you tell us about Beth Anderson?" David asked. Don just sat there with a look of pure hatred for the man opposite him.

"We used to date. It ended, that's it I haven't seen her in years, why?" Harrison asked.

"She was attacked this morning, along with her daughter." David replied

"Yeah well I'd look at the daughter. It was probably some deadbeat she bought home. That kid always had problems, I always thought she was using." He said trying to play it off as Alaura's fault. Don was starting to get angrier by the second. "Is Beth alright?" he asked.

"No she died, she was found by the housekeeper, in a pool of her own blood. And Alaura nearly didn't make it."

"That girl was always trouble, and getting into trouble. Lying and manipulating people. She told her mother I molested her, lying little bitch." Harrison replied. At that, Don snapped he leaped across the table and pinned him to the ground.

"Never, ever say that again. That little girl has been through a terrible ordeal." He said in a menacing tone.

"Yeah? And why do you care so much?" Harrison sneered.

"Because that's my little girl you raped. I know you had something to do with Beth's death and Ally's attack, and I will personally make sure you fry for what you've done." Don said then let him go and left the room.

"Don you have to calm down. If you're not careful you'll be pulled from the investigation." David said following him out.

"He just was." Came the director's voice behind them, "You too close to this Eppes. You should've come to me the second you found out about your connection to the girl. If you really want him to go down, you have to step back from this one. I can leave the rest of your team on this case, but you're out. Take some time off, spent time getting to know the girl. We'll let you know when we've charged the culprit, ok."

"But, sir…" Don began to argue.

"This is not up for discussion, Agent Eppes, now go." Don walked over to his desk and sat heavily in his chair.

"He's right you know, you don't want the guy's lawyer to get him of on a technicality because it was a conflict of interest. Now go, we'll call you when we have anything." Megan told him.

"Ok, I'm going, I'll be at the hospital if you need me." Don said getting up and leaving.

* * *

As he arrived Ally's hospital room he could hear voice inside. At the door he saw his brother and father were there.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?" he asked walking inside.

"Charlie came home and said he was going to visit someone at the hospital. When I asked who, he said it was someone I should probably meet and did I want to come along. Of course I was curious as to who this person was, all Charlie would say was that you should be the one to explain who it was. Of course was extremely curious when we walked in and she called him Uncle Charlie. Do you have something to tell me son?" he asked looking over at don from his seat beside the bed.

"I'm sorry I blow the secret." Ally said, looking down guiltily.

"It's not your fault Ally. I just hadn't had a chance to talk to my dad yet, that's all. Dad can I talk to you outside a minute?" don asked and left the room, Alan following him. "You remember Beth Anderson from when I was in high school?" Alan nodded.

"Yeah her death is being reported all over the t.v all day, since she works for her Senator father, its big news."

"Well Ally's her daughter she was attacked as well, she nearly didn't make it."

"She's why Beth left without a word in high school isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter, I found out today. We think we've found the guy who attacked them, but Ally doesn't remember the guys face so we can't be sure, and if it is this guy I don't want her anywhere near this guy, especiallyafter what he's done to her in the past. I'm afraid of how she'll handle this." Don said running a frustrated hand over his face.

"What did he do?" Alan asked.

"You don't want to know, but Ally's repressed it. I'd hate to think how she'd react if it was all brought back." They stopped talking at the sound of someone rushing down the hall. It was a young girl about Ally's age she stopped in front of Ally's door.

"Can I help you?" Don asked her.

"I'm looking for someone." She said and opened the door. "Oh my god, Ally. I came as soon as I found out you were in the hospital. Sweetie, I'm so sorry about mum. My mum said you can stay at the house with us for as long as you need." The girl said sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Alaura into a tight hug. Ally finally let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're here Sair."

"It's ok, it's going to be ok. Jay, is ready to murder who ever it was that hurt you. Actually all the guys are pretty much ready to do that, you really are the favourite, and I don't know how I feel about that." she said. Ally gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry I think you will always be Chris' favourite, and if you're not you have ways of making sure you are." Ally said joking along.

"So who's this, Ally its rude not to introduce us." Sarah said turning to look at Charlie.

"Right sorry Sair this is Charlie, he's my uncle. Charlie this is my best friend Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you Sarah." Charlie said extending his hand.

"You too Uncle Charlie." Sarah said, shaking his hand. Ally spotted Alan and Don standing in the doorway.

"Sair this is my dad Don, and his father Alan. Guys my best friend Sarah. She's like my sister."

"Nice to meet you as well." Sarah said then turned to Ally, "Now I'm really glad I didn't let Jay and the guys come with me. Ash said she'd visit in the morning, we're taking mental health days tomorrow, and spending the day with you. She's bringing the movies and I'm bringing the junk food."

"Coolies. I could use a mindless fun day."

"Well now that I've seen that you're still alive I better go tell the others so they can stop pacing and wearing a hole in the carpet. They'll probably stop by tomorrow as well." Sarah said then she leaned in to whisper to Ally "You might wanna tell your dad about Jay."

"I will." Ally whispered back.

"Ok, well nice too meet you all and I'm off." Sarah said hopping off the bed and leaving with a wave.

"Well she's energetic." Charlie commented.

"She gets that way when she worries, or when she's stressed, or basically when she's awake." Ally said.

"So all the time then?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. She's not always that bouncy though, I think I just freaked them all a little too much, she'll calm down know she knows I'm ok. They all will. If you thought she was crazy, the others were probably worse. I was wondering Don, would you be able to get something's from my car? I really don't want them left laying about."

"Sure I can do that, what do you need?" Don asked her.

"Just my laptop and cell phone. They should be in my messenger bag on the front passenger seat."

"I'll get them for you in the morning."

"Well I think Charlie and I should get going as well. We'll stop back in tomorrow as well. It was nice to meet you Alaura." Alan said giving the girl a hug.

"You too Alan. See you tomorrow."

"I'll see tomorrow, Ally." Charlie said hugging her as well.

"Night, Charlie." Once they left Don came and sat down beside her

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ok, but I don't want to go to sleep, every time I close my eyes, I see mum lying there. All that blood. I just want to forget it all, but it's always there. It's always there." Ally said tears coming again. Don sat on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leant into him and cried into his shirt. Don just stroked her shoulder and whispered soothing words to her. Slowly her breathing evened out and the tears stopped as she fell asleep, clutching his shirt. Don tried to extract himself from the bed but as he began to move, she grabbed his shirt tighter. Don sighed and settled into the bed more comfortably realising he wouldn't be leaving it anytime soon. The nurse came in to check on her and found Don staring down at his daughter.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are finished and I have to ask you to leave." She told him.

"Right, of course." Don said and tried to get off the bed again. The nurse noticed when Ally's grip tightened on Don's shirt again.

"I think we can make an exception tonight. Apparently she had a restless sleep this afternoon, it might be best if you stayed." She said.

"Thanks."

"I heard about her mother, and that they were looking for her father."

"They found him."

"Really?"

"I'm her father. I guess I was kind of nervous to leave her tonight."

"Well parents are allowed to stay, so feel free to stay again tomorrow. She should be out of here the day after tomorrow."

"That's good. I'll feel better once she's out of the hospital."

"It's strange how quickly the worrying comes, isn't it? But it looks like you'll make a great dad."

"Thanks for that." After the nurse was finished checking her vitals, Don settled back down in the bed. The nurse soon returned with another blanket.

"Here, it can get chilly at night." She said handing him the blanket.

"Thanks. Good Night." The nurse nodded and left again.

* * *

The next morning Don was awoken by the sound of two teen girls bounding into the room.

"Up and at 'em Ally." Sarah said.

"Time for a mindless fun day. Oh hello, we didn't realise anyone else would be here this early." The other girl said.

"Ashy, Sair. I didn't know you guys got up before 10 on the weekend, are you two feeling ok." Ally joked.

"So who's this Al?" Ashleigh asked.

"Oh sorry right, Ash this is my dad Don, Don this is my other best friend Ashleigh."

"Nice to meet you Ashleigh." Don said.

"Yeah you too."

"Do you have to go to work today?" Ally asked.

"No, I've been given a couple of days off. I was removed from the case because it's personal. But I'm going to go get those things from your car and go home and change. How 'bout I bring back lunch. Any preferences ladies." Don asked as he put his jacket back on.

"Pizza." The girls shouted with childish enthusiasm.

"Ok, what toppings am I getting?"

"Bbq chicken and bacon." Ally told him.

"Ok. I'll be back later. Have fun." Don leaned over a placed a kiss on her forehead. Then left the room.

A.N. sorry it took so long. 'member reviews are love, so keep the love coming. Emifaith


	4. Telling Truths

_Chapter 4 - Telling Truths_

An hour later Don walked into the office, showered and changed.

"Don what are you doing here?" Megan asked as she spotted him.

"I was looking for the inventory list I need to find some things for Ally that were in her car." Don told her looking for the list.

"Her things in her car were logged then they locked up the car and left it. It's still at the house. Here's the keys." Megan told him handing him the keys.

"Thanks"

"How is she doing?" Megan asked.

"Ok, I think. She's got her best friends with her today having a 'mindless fun day' they called it." He said somewhat distractedly.

"You're worried." Megan said.

"A little, she doesn't seem to be dealing with this. I don't think she realises that her mother has died, that she's not coming back. She's cried a couple of times like she understands that and then the next minute, she's back to pretending it never happened."

"Maybe that's just how she copes with pain and stress in her life. Her mind won't let her deal with it for extended periods of time. Maybe you should talk to her therapist, she might be able to help you help her."

"Yeah, I should get back. I'll see you later." Don said and turned to leave.

* * *

Don walked back into the hospital room a while later with the bag and pizza and found the girls laughing at a movie.

"Hello ladies, what are we watching?" Don asked placing the pizza on the table near the bed and sitting down.

"'What a girl wants.'" Ally told him.

"Is it any good?"

"It's funny. Is that my stuff?" she asked spying the bag.

"Yeah, here." Don said handing it to her.

As the girls ate their pizza and watched the movie, Molly stopped by for another visit.

"Hey Ally and co. what are we up to today?"

"Mindless fun day." Was their reply, not looking up from the movie.

"Right, ok then." Molly said not sure of what was going on.

"Molly can I speak to you for a minute, out in the hall?" Don asked taking advantage of the opportunity.

"Sure." she said and the two left the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about Alaura, I don't think she's really dealing with this." He explained to her what he thought of the situation. She listened intently to what he told her. When he finished she stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Your friend maybe right about this being her way of coping, but I can't fully assess the situation, until I talk to her myself and evaluate the situation. But I promise you once I have, I'll let you know how you can help her."

"Thank you. I just really want to help her. She doesn't deserve this."

"No child does. Have her call me to set up an appointment once she's been released."

"I will. Thank you." He watched her walk away, then headed back into the room. He looked up at the screen and realised a new movie was playing.

"What are you watching now?"

"The Italian Job." Sarah told him.

* * *

They watched a few more movies, before the girls decided to call it a day.

"So Al, when do you get out of here?" Ashleigh asked.

"Not sure, tomorrow I think." She turned to Don to see if he knew.

"The doctor said you could go home in the morning."

"Cool, I am so sick of hospitals already."

"Where are you going to stay?" Sarah asked. Alaura looked uncertainly at Don then turned to Sarah.

"Um...I'm not sure, I'll let you know ok."

"Ok sweets, get some sleep. We'll check on you tomorrow." Ashleigh said. Both girls gave a hug goodbye then left.

"What _is_ going to happen to me tomorrow?" Alaura asked Don.

"It's up to you I guess, you can stay with your friends or you can stay with me. Well you'd probably stay at Charlie's because my place really isn't big enough for more than one really."

"Are you sure Charlie won't mind?"

"Of course not, you're family. Speaking of family, have you heard from your grandfather?"

"I'm guessing you mean mum's dad, and no he hasn't been in to see me or called me. But he was in Washington, so it might've taken him some time to get out here."

"Do you want me to call him for you?"

"No that's ok. He'll come by when he can." She told him but didn't look to sure about what she was telling him.

"OK then, I'll be back in the morning to take you home. I think it's time you got some sleep now though." He said and helped her settle under the covers. Placing a kiss on her forehead he whispers, "Sweet dreams." And sat back until she fell asleep.

* * *

Arriving at his apartment, he was surprised to find it wasn't empty.

"Hey." Robin greeted him from the couch "I got your message. What's so important?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the murder of Beth Anderson, and her daughter's attack." Robin nodded "Yeah the reports said they were looking for Alaura's father, I hope they find him, Ally needs him now I was hoping to go see her before she checked out of hospital."

"You know Ally?" Don asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I've known her since she was 3. I haven't seen her in a few months though, why?"

"I knew Beth years ago. Turns out Ally's my daughter."

"What?" Robin was shocked. "You're sure?"

"It's what the birth certificate says. Anyway she gets checked out tomorrow, I'm going to see if she can stay with Charlie until I can find a bigger place."

"Why don't you stay with me?" Robin asked.

"Really?" Don looked shocked.

"Yeah, I've got the space, plus it's close to her school and you can stay together, plus what are aunts for anyway."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, I'd love to have you both there."

"Ok then, we'll be there tomorrow."

"Can I come with you to pick her up?"

"Sure, I'm sure she'd love that. Hey, how well did you know Harrison Michaels when Beth dated him?"

"Ok, I guess, why?"

"We're pretty sure he had something to do with the attack."

"Oh my god, I know the relationship ended sort of abruptly and somewhat badly but Beth wouldn't talk about it. What makes you think he did it?"

"Something Ally heard him yelling at Beth, makes us think it was him, though Ally can't actually identify him, apparently she's been repressing any memory of him to the point of not have any knowledge of him, and now I've been taken off the case."

"Of course, conflict of interest, is you team still on it?"

"Yeah, the director left them on it, which I'm glad about, I just really want to catch this guy, what he's put Ally through is just ... ugh... I just want to kill him"

"Don, your team will find who did this and make them pay, don't doubt that, but you need to stay calm for ally, she needs you now, and I'll be with you. Now come on I think you need a good night's sleep. I bet you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Actually I did, it just wasn't too comfortable. I stayed at the hospital with Ally."

"How is she doing?"

"Ok I think, every so often she'll remember what's happened and breakdown, other times, it's like she doesn't even realise. But today her friends spent the day with her and she seemed to be doing better."

"That's good, the girls can help her. We should get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." Robin stood and led him back to the bedroom where the both changed and settled into bed.

* * *

Alaura, woke the next morning a silent scream on her lips. Looking around she saw she was still in the hospital not back at home and felt herself calm down. She reached over to grab the book that Sarah had brought her from the bedside table, when she noticed someone sitting beside her bed.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"What you don't remember me, I'm crushed. I'd think you'd remember the man you accused of attacking you and killing your mother." He said.

"What, I told them I couldn't remember his face let alone i.d. the person, what makes you think I said anything?" the man lunged forward and Ally let out a surprised scream. He grabbed her around her throat and she felt around for the buzzer and began pushing frantically. A nurse came running in seconds later, and saw what was going on. She called for help and ran to try and get the man off Alaura. An officer and a security guard rushed in and pulled the man back and out of the room. A doctor soon came in and gave Alaura a sedative to calm her down as the nurse went to call her father.

* * *

Don was woken early the next morning by the ring of his cell phone on his bedside table. Reaching out blindly, he grabbed it and answered not bothering to check the caller i.d.

"Eppes." He grumbled.

"Agent Eppes? My names Alicia, I'm one of your daughters nurses at the hospital; there was an incident here this morning." Don immediately shot up in bed, wide awake.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure exactly, but it seems a man snuck into Alaura's room and tried to strangle her. We got him off her before for he did any permanent damage or she lost consciousness, but she was so hysterical we had to sedate her. The man is the custody of the officer that was supposed to be watching her waiting to be picked up and charged by LAPD."

"Ok, well I'll be there soon. Do you know who attacked her?"

"Sorry I didn't catch his name." The nurse hung up and Don got out of bed. Robin looked over at him.

"What happened?" she asked although she had a fairly good idea from his side of the conversation.

"Someone snuck into Ally's room and tried to strangle her."

"Oh my god." Robin quickly got up and started to change as well. "Is she going to be ok?"

"The doctors had to sedate her, but they think she should be ok. I knew I should've stayed with her last night."

"Hey you didn't know this would happen, don't blame yourself, I know Ally won't be blaming you" she told him placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"You ready to go?" he asked switching subjects.

"Yeah come on."

A.N. I am so sorry it took so long to update this. I've been having a severe case of writers block. I Promise to update more. That includes my other stories for those that are reading them as well. and rememeber, reviews are luv. Luv yas all. Ciao Emi.


	5. Coming Home

**A.N. ok so i finally got the chance to update this. hopefully more to come soon.**

_Chapter 5 - Coming Home_

* * *

30 minutes later, Don and Robin were running down the hallway, towards Alaura's room stopping outside her door. Looking in they saw that she was asleep. Walking over Robin noticed a fairly large bruise forming on Alaura's neck. Don turned to find her doctor and saw the doctor walking towards him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She will be ok. We were having a bit of trouble calming her down and had to administer a sedative, and she fell back asleep. I want to check her over again when she wakes, but she should still be able to go home today. LAPD just arrived to take the man responsible away."

"How did he get in here in the first place?" Don asked.

"We're not sure agent Eppes, there has been an officer at that door all night, but he had to of got in, in the last hour because the nurse said it was empty when she checked on Alaura last a little over an hour ago."

"When will she wake up?" Robin asked, steering the conversation back to Alaura.

"In the next half hour I should think. It was only a mild sedative, it shouldn't keep her out for too long."

"Thank you doctor." Robin said and then steered Don over to Alaura's side. The doctor left the room and Don sat beside Alaura.

"She's ok right? I'm not imagining that she looks so peaceful right."

"She'll be just fine. She's tough, just like her dad." Robin told him standing behind him. He sat there just watching Alaura, so Robin took the opportunity to go find some decent coffee. Soon enough Alaura showed signs of coming out of a dream. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around and Don stood up beside her. Sitting up she flung herself into Don's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok, I'm here now. He can't hurt you anymore." Don said calming her.

"He said I told you that he killed mum, I don't even know who that guy was, why would he think I told you anything?" She had tears running down her cheek and Don just continued calming her. Robin walked through the door and saw how upset Alaura was.

"Hey Ally-girl." She greeted. Pulling back from Don, she looked over at Robin, before opening up her arms for Robin to embrace her.

"Hey Aunt Robin." She replied as Robin hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about your mum baby girl, how you doing?" she asked pulling back and brushing Alaura's hair from her face.

"I'm ok."

"I'm going to find a doctor." Don said leaving the room.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you to Don." Alaura apologised, thinking Robin and Don had only just met.

"That's ok sweetie. In a strange twist of fate I'm actually dating your dad." Robin told her. Alaura looked stunned, then the look turned mischievous

"Oh really, and did you know you were dating one of my mother's ex's? Did she know?"

"No I didn't know, I actually hadn't told your mother about Don, we were going to get together on the weekend to chat."

"Oh." Alaura turned solemn.

"Anyway, since your dad's place really isn't big enough for both of you, I offered to put you up at my house. I figure a more familiar place will make you a little more comfortable."

"Thanks. I'm a little scared about going home to pick up my stuff later."

"Don't worry sweetie, your dad and I will be right there with you. If you feel like you can't go there, I can stop around and pick up some stuff for you."

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that." She said lying back on the bed. Don soon walked back into the room with a doctor.

After getting checked over, Alaura went into the bathroom to change. Coming back out they packed up her things and she was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. In the car, she grabbed her phone out of her bag and turned it on. She was just about to check her voicemail when it began to ring. Looking at the caller i.d. a smile spread on her face as she answered.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Jay, just a little sore. I'm gonna be just fine."

"When do you get out of the hospital?"

"I was released a little while ago."

"Do you need me to pick you up and take you to Sair's?"

"Actually I'm staying at Aunt Robin's with my dad. We're on our way there now. But maybe you and the others can drop by later. I'd really like to see you guys."

"Your dad?"

"Didn't the girls tell you?"

"No they didn't."

"I found out who my dad is. Anyway I'm staying with him at the moment."

"Right, so how 'bout you call me later once you've gotten settled in, and me and the guys will stop by and see you."

"I will I promise, I'll talk to you later."

"Love you baby."

"Love you too." With a sigh she hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked turning back to Alaura.

"I think so, the girls didn't tell Jay about dad, I mean this is two girls who can't keep a secret to save themselves, but this they keep quiet about."

"It'll be ok."

"I hope so. You don't mind if the boys stop by later do you?"

"Of course, that's fine sweetie."

"Do you want to stop by home to pick up some of your things?" Don asked.

"Actually I think I'll take Aunt Robin up on her offer to go and pick up some stuff for me. I don't think I'm ready to go back just yet."

"That's ok sweetie, no one's expecting you to be ready right away." Robin told her.

"Thanks." Pulling up at the house, Alaura slowly got out of the car and Robin helped her make her way to the door, Don following behind with her bags. Once inside she was settled on the lounge, while Robin fussed around.

"Aunt Robin, I love you and all, but if you ask me one more time if I need anything, I may just hit you on the head with the remote."

"Sorry."

"That's ok, i know you just want me to be comfortable. Why dont we just watch a movie or something."

"Ok." Don came back downstairs after putting her bags away and found them settled in watching a movie.

* * *

**A.N.2 OK so there it is. i Promise the next bit will be a little more entertaining. ' Member, reviews are Luv. Luv yas all, Emi.**


End file.
